


Every Moment Matters

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: there's opportunity with every breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Matters

**Author's Note:**

> cantarina1 recorded a [podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hrueuie6qlar3on) of this drabble.

Go Eun-Chan's inner motto was, if she could fit another job into her busy schedule, she would. Between her sister and her mother, their family could always use the money and she was the breadwinner.

She'd found the job on her milk delivering route. A boy no older than her sister was collecting bottles and cans. "What are you doing?"

He lifted his bag. "I get a 5 won coin for every can."

It wasn't steady like delivering food or teaching taekwando to children. Eun Chan just found herself collecting cans to recycle wherever she went.

It was lunch money.


End file.
